Christmas Joy
by Brightfire15
Summary: A holiday sneak peak in Artemis and Derek's future. Artemis Hale-Moon has a special surprise awaiting her husband for their first Christmas together as husband and wife. What could it be? Read and Review and have a very Happy Holiday!


**Christmas Joy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Teen Wolf **_

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through Beacon Hills, not a creature was stirring despite the winter chills.

Well, actually that wasn't _entirely _true.

The trees of Beacon Hills' forest were bare of their thick leaves, replaced with a thick layer of ice, snow and icicles that glistened like silver in the light. Snow gently fell from the heavens, blocking the light of the crescent moon and blanketing the hills in white. Everywhere one looked, there was a house, a shop or a lamp post decorated in Christmas lights, trees, tinsel and the like.

It was quite a lovely sight, one that seemed to fill everyone's hearts with yuletide joy, for although Beacon Hills had quite the reputation and was often a dangerous place, it seemed that every supernatural creature for miles had decided to take the holidays off, for there hadn't been a speck of trouble in months and all was peaceful and happy. Especially the residents of the rebuilt house deep in the woods that had been rechristened as the Hale-Moon house, home to Artemis and Derek Hale-Moon, Beacon Hills' two leading werewolves.

It was Artemis and Derek's first Christmas together as husband and wife and they had been enjoying every moment of it for the last month. They'd braved the cold winter temperatures and wind chills together while decorating the outside of the house with lights, built snowmen and had a snowball fight with their pack, put up a beautiful Christmas tree decorated in scarlet, gold and silver, gone caroling with Melissa Moon's caroling group and donated holiday funds to both the hospital and sheriff's department. What's more, they'd generously volunteered to host Christmas dinner and the exchanging of gifts on Christmas Day, which needless to say, everyone was greatly looking forward to.

At that moment on Christmas Eve, Derek was in the kitchen preparing a mug of hot chocolate for himself and hot apple cider for his wife while Artemis lay bundled up on the couch underneath her favorite jean blanket. They'd been binging on Artemis's favorite Christmas films on Netflix all evening when Artemis had suddenly craved a hot drink, causing Derek to declare an intermission while he attended to his wife.

Upon her husband's return to the living room, Artemis smiled and unbundled herself from her warm cocoon.

"Oh, Derek that smells divine. Thank you," said Artemis, as she took the offered drink. She took a careful sip and sighed contentedly before she snuggled up close to Derek, who wrapped his free arm around her slender shoulders.

Derek smiled approvingly and then concern flickered across his face. "Are you feeling any better, Huntress?" Though it was the holiday season and therefore a time of happiness, Derek couldn't help but feel worried for his wife. As werewolves, they were immune to common human illnesses, but for the past few weeks, Artemis had been horrendously sick most mornings.

Though Artemis was the True Alpha and insisted she was fine, Derek had finally put his foot down and insisted she go see Deaton for the sake of Derek's peace of mind if nothing else, when she'd spent most of Christmas Eve morning in their bathroom with the porcelain god. Not wanting to spoil their first holiday together or worry her husband further, Artemis had agreed and visited her boss that afternoon while Derek took care of a few last-minute Christmas details.

Artemis nodded and gave Derek's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm feeling much better, Derek. I promise."

Derek was glad to hear this but he still wanted to know more. "What did Deaton say?"

"Well, thankfully he knew exactly what the issue was. He's given me some medicine which should help with the nausea and said I should be just fine soon enough," said Artemis. "There isn't anything to worry about. It's a common issue for female werewolves."

Derek sighed in relief as he kissed Artemis's head. "Thank goodness."

Though he still didn't yet know what _exactly _had been causing Artemis's illness, it relieved Derek immensely to know that it was common and easily treated. Artemis was going to be okay and that was all that truly mattered.

Artemis placed a tender, loving kiss on Derek's lips before she smiled in excitement. "Want to open our Christmas Eve gifts?"

Though traditionally, gifts were exchanged on Christmas Day, both Artemis and Derek's families had a little tradition of opening one small gift on Christmas Eve. The couple hadn't yet done it and judging by the excitement in Artemis's eyes, she couldn't wait much longer.

Derek happily nodded. "Absolutely."

And with that, they finished their drinks and went over to the Christmas tree, which stood tall and brightly decorated in scarlet, silver and turquoise baubles and ribbons, and bathed the room in a soft, warmth golden glow. Nestled beneath the tree was a mountain of present for each other, the rest of the pack and their human family and friends all wrapped in matching colors.

Derek plucked a small, red square box off the Christmas tree and handed it to Artemis after accepted a medium-sized blue box from his wife.

"Oh, Derek, they're beautiful! Thank you so much." Artemis's gift was a pair of earrings, custom-made to match her favorite crescent moon necklace.

Derek smiled. "You're welcome."

The earrings had been expensive and taken longer than Derek would've liked to arrive, but it had all been worth it to see the smile on Artemis's face when she opened the little box.

Derek then proceeded open his gift. His smile faded, however, and was replaced with a look of confusion when he found two blankets, both adorned with stars, the moon and the words, '_I love you to the moon and back._' They were lovely but far too small to be of any use to Derek.

Derek was quite puzzled. "Huntress, what…I don't…?" Derek's voice trailed off and then his eyes widened in shock as he realized what Artemis's gift meant. His heart leapt and he briefly closed his eyes, allowing him to focus on _all _the sounds in the room, and it was then that Derek finally heard it. The faint, but unmistakable sound of two heartbeats coming from within his wife's stomach.

Suddenly, Artemis's morning sickness and it being common for female werewolves made perfect sense and Derek mentally berated himself for not realizing it sooner. Artemis wasn't sick. She was pregnant with _his _children. Derek was going to be a _father _and Artemis a mother. They were going to be parents.

When Derek's eyes opened, he saw happy tears in his wife's eyes as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm six weeks pregnant, Derek, with twins."

"Oh, Huntress." Derek was not ashamed to say that tears of joy slid down his cheeks as he pulled his wife in for an intense, passionate kiss that she returned. This was one of the happiest moments of Derek's life and he never wanted it to end.

"I love you so much. _All _of you," he added, as he lowered his face to Artemis's stomach. They hadn't even been born yet but already Derek felt a powerful wave of protectiveness and love for the little lives growing inside his mate. What's more, he was also envisioning what their babies might look like and although he would be happy no matter what they turned out to be, a part of him secretly hoped for two little girls, who looked and acted just like their amazing mother.

Guessing his thoughts, Artemis chuckled and caressed Derek's cheek. "I wouldn't mind for a pair of boys like their father. Merry Christmas, Derek."

"Merry Christmas, Huntress," said Derek, as they kissed once more.

And it truly was the best Christmas of all.

**The End**

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! –Brightfire15**_


End file.
